Journals
by Enternity-angel
Summary: Sally discoveres Jack's old journal and finds some information that she would never believe to be true! Some mild humor in it. PG-13 for mild swearing and PLEASE R&R! CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Chapter one

--Hello everyone! This is my first Night Mare Before Christmas fan fiction so please be nice and please read and Review! So here's the first chapter of "Journals"! --  
  
Chapter One: Finding Jacks book of secrets  
  
It was another dark and gloomy day in Halloween Town and Sally Rag doll sat on the spiral hill, looking at the clouds. 'No sign of sun today' She thought as she stood up and walked down the hill. She gazed at all the monsters as they did their duties. The wolf man having a conversation with one of the witches, the vampire brothers who were playing their new game of pumpkin ball. Even if the town was small, it was filled with new things each day. Especially to Sally. Ever since Finklestein let her go and got another mummy woman for himself, she hadn't felt as free. She walked and smiled, looking at the children and those three trick-or-treaters, Lock, Shock and Barrel who were now good kids and were playing with all the other nice children. Sally stopped and gazed up at the tall house in front of her. A wide smile spread across her face as she stepped on step closer.  
  
'Jack...' She thought aloud as she opened the gate and headed up the stairs. As she stepped onto the landing, she noticed that his front door was open and she was curious as to what her Skeleton lover was up to now. As she entered the room, she called out his name. "Jack? Are you here? Jack?" She called out as she span around in circles, waiting to see if at least, SOMEONE would answer back. "AHH!!!" She cried out as she fell onto the floor with a loud thump. "Ow...that hurt!" Sally said aloud as she looked up to see if Jack would poke his head out and run to his girlfriend, but no avail. "Where IS he?" she asked herself as she walked up upon his fleet of stairs and got to his bedroom. She opened the creaky door, which made a loud squeak and she cringed at the noise it made. Almost instantly, a series of barks came from the room. Sally smiled as she saw Jacks dog, Zero there, as cute as ever. (A/N: I love Zero! As I'm writing this, I'm holding my light up Zero Plushy FROM Disneyland!) "Zero!" she called out as she bent down and let the dog do his little doggy kisses and she giggled like a little school girl. She snapped back to reality and became serious once more. "Zero, where's Jack?" she asked the ghost dog but a small whimper came from it, meaning it did not know where his bony master was. 'Damn!' She thought as she stood up and covered her mouth when she finally realized that she cussed. She shrugged it off. After all, it is Halloween Town.  
  
As she paced around the room waiting for Jack to come back home, Sally noticed something out of the ordinary. She walked up to it cautiously, as if it was a rabid dog about to attack and picked it up. She examined it thoroughly, wondering what kind of thing it was. The textures felt rough against her skin. The pages view of the outside were painted gold, so were the pages and the pages were filled with writing with black ink. The outside had a logo which claimed to be jack as there in the middle of the hard cover was a white skull. She opened it and there was a date.  
  
January 12, 1982  
  
She wondered as why there was such an old date on it, but she knew as of all people had to know...That the citizens of Halloween Town could not die, unless killed by Oogie Boogie or blown up. She read further into the writing.  
  
Journal Entry: January 12, 1982  
  
I have finally got out of Oogie Boogie's lair once again. He is still jealous that he didn't win Pumpkin King. I almost died because of his new 'Cheating and dealing' scheme. I don't know why I used to be best friends with him when we were in school  
  
As she read the last sentence of the fist paragraph, she froze and her eyes widened. 'They were friends?' she asked herself as she dived back into the book once more.  
  
Mayor as everyone used to call him (because we all knew that he was going to be mayor when he grew up), almost banished Oogie from the Halloween Town, but of course the coward became scared of Boogie and didn't do anything. I swear sometimes I wonder why everyone thinks he's such a great person! He is quite the gentleman though so I will stop my ranting of him now......  
  
Sally giggled as she continued read his journal, laughing little fits here and there. But she stopped as she heard the front door slam and a, "Whose there?" coming from down the stairway. "Oh no! It's Jack!" Sally said quietly as she put the journal in her basket under the cloth and waited for Jack to come up. As always, the door squeaked once more, again making her cringe and finally making everyone in the bedroom known that the Pumpkin King was here. "Oh Sally it's you?" Jack said smiling and giving Sally a light peck on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh nothing...Just waiting for you. I was wondering where you were."  
  
"Just taking my average stroll around the forest in the back of the cemetery."  
  
"As always..." she whispered silently as he lifted an eyebrow out of confusion and put both his hands on each of her shoulders.  
  
"Sally what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Come one you can tell me?"  
  
"No...Really, it's nothing."  
  
"Is it PMS?"  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Sorry! Sorry!"  
  
He rubbed the back of his bone head and smiled sweetly at Sally, who smiled back. "So, what IS wrong? You know you can tell me." Jack asked, worried for his girlfriend.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just tired that's all." She lied, closing her eyes to make the impression she was tired.  
  
"Hey! What do you have in the basket tod-"  
  
"NO!" She screamed as she grabbed the basket with her eyes wide opened.  
  
"Is there something wrong with the basket?" Jack asked as he sat closer to Sally and she put the basket down. 'I can't let him see that I'm taking the journal!' She thought hurriedly, trying to find an excuse to get her out of the problem she was deep in.  
  
"Um, I just have a surprise...Yeah! Yeah! A surprise! For you my love." She said and Jack turned from worried to excited.  
  
"Oh really? When can I see it! Oh I just LOVE surprises!" he jumped up and down where he sat, acting like a five-year old boy waiting for his new toy.  
  
"Not now Jack, but soon you will find out. Now I have to go home and do some things. I'll see you tomorrow!" She said as they both stood up and walked down to the front door. Jack smiled and both of them shared a long kiss with a huge hug from Jack.  
  
"I love you..." he said as he hugged her with his eyes closed.  
  
"I love you too Jack." She replied back as she walked down and to her new built house (which was built by the help of the town...how nice they are). When she got back home, Sally was going to read further into Jack's past life.  
  
--Well here is the chapter. I had a lot of Idea into it so it's long...Longer than any of my other story chapters. Anyways, hoped you liked it and please Read and Review. Also, stay tuned for the next chapter of 'Journals'!! -- 


	2. Chapter two

Hello everyone once again to my story, "Journals"! Sorry I didn't update faster but since my house is being remodeled, so I didn't have time to write the second chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like this chapter as well. Also, "" means that it's what someone thinks is going to happen. --  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters of The Nightmare Before Christmas. Tim Burton does. The only thing I own is this story...  
  
Chapter two: Deeper into Jack past life  
  
Sally rushed towards her house, gasping for breath as she saw Zero following her for some reason. 'Just a little closer!' Sally thought as she tripped on a stone that was in the way, making Zero catch up to her.  
  
"Stupid stone!" Sally hushed under her breath as she turned on her back and saw Zero in front of her. She looked a bit worried that Jack followed Zero and that he would find Sally with his Journal. 'I can just play it in my mind.'  
  
"Sally how could you?" Jack asked angrily as he snatched the book from Sally's hands.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack! I didn't know what came over me I,"  
  
"No! I thought I could trust you! I thought that you would never do a thing like this!"  
  
Jack walked away with the journal in hand, but was grabbed by the wrist.  
  
"Leave me alone." He said quietly as he tried to release from her grasp but she didn't let go.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack. You know that. I love you." She said as she leaned in for a kiss, but Jack just pushed her back.  
  
"Well, I don't anymore okay?"  
  
"What?" Sally looked at him confusingly and walked toward him but Jack raised a hand to her, meaning not to come to him.  
  
"Sally..." He said, as he turned around, hung his head low and then sighed heavily.  
  
'Oh no.' Sally thought as she frowned and waited for her punishment.  
  
"I..."  
  
'Please don't be what I think it is.' She closed her eyes, tears about to run down her cheeks.  
  
"I don't think we should be a- a couple anymore. I'm sorry but I don't know if I can trust you."  
  
Tears started to stream down Sally's cheeks as she kneeled over and started to sob. Jack's face became sad as he looked at her in sympathy. He took a deep breath and began to walk away.  
  
"Goodbye, forever Sally Ragdoll."  
  
(A/N: Did you really think I'd break them up? Come on, it's Sally and Jack!)  
  
A tear fell from her eye and she looked at the Journal.  
  
'I can't let that happen! I just can't!' Sally said aloud as she stood up from her spot and looked over at the floating canine. She smiled and told the pup, "Now, don't tell Jack about this alright? It's a secret between you and me." The dog barked happily as he came up, gave a lick on Sally's cheek and was off back to Jack's house. Sally looked a bit agitated as she walked to her house.  
  
--AT JACK'S HOUSE--  
  
Jack paced around the room, wondering why Sally was so nervous around him. Why she wanted to leave. He stopped and his eyes widened. He frowned miserably and sat on his electric chair, putting his head in his hands.  
  
'Does...Does Sally want to break up with me?' he asked himself as frowned a lot more, making it look as if his skeleton face was drooping off his head.  
  
Jack stood there, looking at Sally.  
  
"I don't think this relationship is going to work Jack." Sally said as she looked at him with no such love for him anymore.  
  
"What do you mean Sally? I thought you loved me." Jack cried. You knew that he was crying a lot before.  
  
"What I mean is..." She said as she pointed a finger at him, like he had done something wrong to make her mad.  
  
'What did I do?' Jack questioned himself in thought as she smiled.  
  
"Well...you know." Sally giggled for some odd reason. It made Jack angrier at the minute.  
  
"Because you're a skeleton and I'm a...well, a ragdoll! A zombie!" Sally waved her arms around the air, like it was so obvious that they shouldn't have been together in the first place. Jack noticed that Sally was acting immature. Like she was some young girl from the cities he did when he was 'Santa Claus'. She giggled again.  
  
"So, do you see my point?" Sally said with an attitude and waved at him.  
  
"See yah, wouldn't want to be yah!" Sally said as she skipped away."  
  
"I can't let that happen!" Jack said as he walked down out of his house and ran towards Sally's home.  
  
--AT SALLY'S HOUSE--  
  
Sally sat down, opening the journal as she read some more of it.  
  
January 13, 1982  
  
Ah! There's a new girl in town and her name is Lana. I don't know her last name though. She has long brown hair, Grey eyes, pale white skin and she's seventeen. (A/N: I don't know how old Jack is, I'm just going to put his age at eighteen for the journal.) She is quite the beautiful character around the town if I do say so myself. The mayor wanted me to go down to Boogies place and tell him to behave since I am what the mayor calls, 'a very brave skeleton'. I have found out that he likes Lana as well. But what I didn't like is when he showed me of how he was going to win Lana's heart, which with me was absolutely sickening. I won't even write about it since it's revolting. He told me he wouldn't do it though, but that will probably be a lie.  
  
Sally stopped reading his entry as she looked up to hear there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked the person on the other side of the door. "It's me Sally! It's Jack!"  
  
Sally's eyes widened as she ran across the room, trying to find a place to hide the journal. Basically, Jack knew every part of the house since he helped build it. She fell countless times, searching for a place for now.  
  
"Sally, are you okay?" Jack as on the other side of the door.  
  
'Not there, not there, NO NOT THERE!' Sally screamed in her mind as she finally found a cabinet where she laid the book there where Jack couldn't see it. "Come in!" Sally screamed as she fell once again, but Jack helped her up.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." Jack smiled, his cute little smile, which made every girl in the town melt.  
  
"So Jack, what are you doing here?" Sally asked, hoping it wasn't because of the Journal.  
  
"Oh, because you were in such a hurry, I thought there was something wrong."  
  
"Oh nothing! Nothing at all." Sally was such a bad liar. She knew that there was something wrong about her face since Jack looked at her weirdly.  
  
"Are...are you lying?" Jack asked as he hugged her softly. She looked down and nodded her hair.  
  
"Sally, I know what's going on." Jack said softly to her, stroking her hair. Sally's eyes widened in fear. "You don't have to hide it from me."  
  
"Um...Jack please don't be ma..."  
  
"I know...I know...Menstruation is really tough on you girls but still, you don't have to lie about it."  
  
Sally was about to fall on the floor, dead. 'What is he brain dead?' Sally thought.  
  
'I guess he only thinks of PMS.' She then thought suddenly and smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah! Those times are really tough. Ow! I got cramps!" Sally said as Jack ran to her side.  
  
What she lacked in lying, she came back with acting. He was totally believing everything she said.  
  
"Oh Sally! Are you alright?" Jack asked, worried for his girlfriend.  
  
"I'm fine, but it hurts. I think you should leave." Sally said.  
  
"But, I can't stay here and help you."  
  
"No it's okay, I just need to rest for a while. I'll go over there when I feel better."  
  
Jack wanted to stay, but Sally pushed him out of the door and he was on his way back to his house. Sally sighed deeply in relief. As she sat on the floor of her house.  
  
'Well, that went well.' She thought as she grabbed the Journal and looked at the passage again.  
  
'Lana...Where have I heard that name before.' Sally thought, putting all her might into finding where she has recognized her. She needed to do a little research on this Lana girl.  
  
-- YAY! Another chapter done, another coming up soon. I hoped you liked it and PLEASE R&R!! I'm sorry if I'm bringing up PMS too much too but hey it makes it a bit funny. And whose this Lana person? I personally don't know, I wanted to add a character to the story, to make it weirder. Ha! -- 


	3. Chapter Three

--Hello everyone! This is the third chapter of Journals! Okay since some people want to know how Sally's house was built, this is going out to everyone that wants to know. Thank you for all the people that review this story since it keeps me going on, knowing that you want to know where I'm going to go with this story. Honestly, sometimes I don't know as well. So for all the people that wanted to know about Sally's new house, here is the story! Also, this will be split into two or three chapters. These chapters will probably be short, and if there's rushing in it, I am really sorry. But what I'm writing is coming into my mind as we speak. So if you don't like the idea of that, I'm sorry but it's just some that you have to live with until we get back to the actual story line. So I hope you enjoy and please READ AND REVIEW!! --  
  
Chapter Three: Welcome to My Humble Abode  
  
(AFTER THE INCIDENT WITH OOGIE BOOGIE)  
  
Cloudy skies and dried up trees......Sally stood there watching the water trickle down the fountains sides, looking at the sickly green liquid falling onto the ground. It had been the day after the Oogie Boogie incident and now that she was abandoned from Doctor Finkelstein's house/laboratory, she was now a homeless rag doll. All the monsters in the city smiled at her, some even congratulated her for some reason unknown to her. Lock, Shock and Barrel came over to her and started to cheer her up, since she had no place to go. She sighed as she remembered as to what was happening and frowned.  
  
"Hey..." a voice called out to her. She looked up to see it was Jack. She smiled that smile that made Jack feel like Sally was always going to be around; to comfort him and to make him feel wanted in the community, even though he was wanted by all. He sat down next to her putting his bony hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked, seeing that she was depressed. He knew why but for some reason, he couldn't help but to just ask her. She even knew that he knew the answer, but she just sighed heavily and looked up into his eye sockets.  
  
"Well, it's because that......I don't have anything to go to. Ever since the doctor got a new zombie monster to take care of him, I have no place to go to now. I remember last night when I came back from the pumpkin patch," She smiled, remembering the kiss, that memorable kiss that they both shared that night. She continued. "I came back to the Doctors house to rest a while and then he says he doesn't need me anymore. That he had made a new and much better zombie maiden to take care of him, who cares for him and doesn't put poisons in his food." Again she smiled, but this time, she started to giggle inside her mind. "I really didn't care but still, I needed a place to sleep since, as you know too, it was a really tiring night. I just walked out of the house and just came here."  
  
"And you've been here for the night?"  
  
"Yes." Sally frowned, thinking that Jack wouldn't accept her since she slept outside all night long, like a homeless person.  
  
"Well, Doctor Finkelstein said..." Sally tried to speak but Jack put a finger to her lips and smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Who cares of what Doctor Finkelstein said? He is none of your concern at the moment. What you should be concerned is where you are going to live."  
  
"Well, I don't know where to live. I don't really want to live with anyone in the town." She said, saying it quietly since she didn't want to hurt any of her monster friends. She was, undoubtedly, one of the cutest and most gorgeous looking women in Halloween Town, so any of the monster men would give their homes to her and sleep outside like a dog.  
  
"Hmmmm..."  
  
"What?" Sally asked, wanting to know what Jack was thinking.  
  
"Hey! Maybe you could live with me for a while."  
  
Sally's eyes widened with shock. "Really?!"  
  
"Of course! You can stay as long as you want."  
  
She squealed with joy and hugged Jack as tightly as her arms would let her. "Thank you soooo much Jack! How will I repay you?"  
  
Her answer was revealed when Jack kissed her and she kissed him back. "There you go, that's your payment." He smiled and held her hand. They both walked over to his house, Sally with a case filled with Sally's things, (A/N: And no their not play toys) and Jack held a bag filled with some sewing utensils.  
  
They both entered the house, Sally welcoming the aroma of sweet candles. She opened her eyes. 'Candles?' she asked herself and turned around to ask Jack but shook the thought away. She walked up the steps towards a room that was empty and a bed was in the middle that looked like Jack's bed but a little bit smaller. The walls were tinted with red and purple and the floor was old wood, creaky and dusty. "Sorry if it's a bit dusty in here. I barely come into this room." He said but Sally told him not to worry and started to unpack.  
  
"Yell if you need anything okay?" Jack said as he walked out the door but stopped as he heard Sally.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She ran up to him, giving him a deep kiss and Jack returned the favor. They broke apart, looking at one another and she smiled, grabbing his hands and gently patting them.  
  
"Thank you for everything."  
  
"Your welcome." He said as he walked out the door and peeked his head in. "Remember what I said alright?"  
  
"To yell if I need anything. Right."  
  
"I'm making dinner so it'll be ready in fifteen minutes okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Remember what I..."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Sorry..." he smiled sweetly as he blew a kiss and Sally smiled as she blew on back.  
  
Jack close the door behind him and smiled. 'I wonder where Zero went to?' he thought as he walked down the steps into his kitchen. As he stirred some bat soup in his pot, he smiled and looked up. "I plan that this will be the start of a beautiful relationship.  
  
--I'm sorry if it is short, but I'm trying to put this story into three chapters. One where sally comes into Jacks house, the part of how Sally is doing in Jack's house, and then building Sally's house. So this is chapter one of the mini series and I hoped you like it so far. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! -- 


	4. News

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated my story in a while...  
  
I'm in a bit in a writers block on the second mini chapter on the mini series of Sally's house...I have three different versions of the chapter and none of them come out the way I wanted it to so I'm still working on the second chapter...STILL!!  
  
Also, that school is almost ending and for some reason, we're getting a ton more homework than in the middle of the school year. So when Summer comes, I'll be updating a lot sooner and faster...  
  
And that I've been sick for the past two weeks and my mom won't let me be on the computer...This is the first time in about five days! But I'm getting better so I WILL get to getting the story up to date...  
  
The story might come up during this week or during next week, definitely either of these two weeks. I'm just in a writers block session and I'm trying to bring all the things I want in this story to come together, also noticing that after the mini series is done, I have the rest of the story to do too. But I'm kind of putting the pieces together and I'm almost done with thinking up the end chapters of the story, which I hope won't be for a long time.  
  
So please keep waiting and I'm going to get to the story as soon as possible! If you have any questions, then review me...Thanks! Bye!  
  
Stef 


End file.
